


Is this what i want?

by Ultimate_mistake



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family, Family Secrets, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship, Secret Marriage, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 16:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19908463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_mistake/pseuds/Ultimate_mistake
Summary: Talent swap! Kokichi is a singer and his years of singing has been some downs and some of his life have to be private.Secretly married to Saihara and have a child together is one thing but with this, he not happy with the fame or anything. He wants to go back to a normal life and- well read on





	Is this what i want?

**Author's Note:**

> I will do a fic on how Saihara and Ouma had a child together, that idea has been running in my mind for a while and i never finish the fic, maybe one day i'll finish!
> 
> Abit info on Siernna
> 
> She has purple eyes(Like Kokichi's) Saihara hair color with some of his lower lashes(but only has two, third one hasnt come yet) and she is a very smart kid with good grades

"Daddy when is papa going to celebrate with us?" she looks at her dad, he gives her a smile "He'll come after his tour"  
"Okay daddy......" he noticed that something bothering her, her tone went to happy to sad

"Siernna....Is something wrong?" he ask, she looks at him with tears in her eyes "Papa is always on tour, He never have time with us, I want him home and spend time with us" she hugs him, He put his hand on top of her head.

She's right...He has been on tour for nearly months now, He miss Saihara birthday but now he's going to miss a very important person birthday...His own daughter birthday. Saihara has spend time with her while his lover Kokichi is a singer, they watch him sing on TV and she would ask her papa to buy his merch first, She want to be the first to buy everything from her father.......

But one thing that she doesnt know about....Kokichi keeping his family in HIS private life. He does not want anyone stalking his family, so he secretly married Saihara and when the press got into his private life for a while and started asking question he quickly lied about it 

'There's nothing going on between us, he is just my manger, so i do not want anyone snooping into my life because next question' 

a few month the life secret of Kokichi has died down and nothing is going on. Plus he has a child, He does not want the paparazzi to be all up in her face with cameras and kids around her age to be friended her so quickly but she doesnt know that, he does talk to her on his laptop, video chat and all  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Speaking of Kokichi lets go over to him

He doesnt feel too good with all the tour, he miss his family dearly, he just to want go home with all the family fun he want to do. All the kisses from Saihara and his daughter some alone time with Saihara, Just him and his family but now this singing is killing him, he nearly broke his knee from the dancing he has been doing for months. Making big money and his agent is milking the hell out of him with merch.

Is this what he wanted to do for the rest his life...He got the money but its not making him happy

The old saying 

Money can make anyone happy

He puts on a fake smile on his face and thats all.....He hates this life but it also supports his husband Saihara since him and he were close of being homeless, Ouma was willing enough to do this, Saihara finally got the dream job he wanted and it was perfect time for Ouma to go back living the normal life but his agent.....Was the problem....

Using Ouma for more money and fame. Ouma wanted to quit and his agent privately thearten him by exposing him and Saihara secret relationship and their little girl they had together....Kokichi didnt want that...Well for one few years back, she was just a baby and Saihara did not want any paprazzi taking pictures of her since she has very sensitive eyes back then but now she's okay with the light; plus that fame life is not for him. he would rather have a normal life than be hoarded by paparazzi 24/7 asking him questions he does not want to share. Few years till now Siernna is homeschooled. Kokichi is worried about her well being and she told him its fine and she wanted him home

"Papa are you ever coming home?"  
"Papa when are you coming home?"  
"Papa i won a award in spelling bee!"  
"Papa Daddy taught me how to ride a bike"  
"Papa my baby tooth fall out today!"

All those moments....Those moments

"Kokichi" sitting up and see his agent there "The press have questions for you" he said, Ouma sigh and start answering some questions til one question came out 

"Are you and Saihara married" 

He frown "No we are not, he is just a friend of mines" 

"Kokichi are you planning to have a family soon" 

"No next" in a harsh tone

"Kokichi dont you think you're being too harsh"

"No Im not, im sick and tired of this, i broke my hand i almost broke my own knee from this hell i quit" standing up and walk out

"Wha...What you cant quit, You make millions a day" 

"Yeah but im not happy about making all this money i was willing enough to save me and someone happy, We were close of being homeless"

"But you had the talent, the fame and the money" 

"Fuck the money and the fame, I'm missing someone very important.....And her birthday is next week and im not missing another 5 years, she is about to be 8, her and her father are important, how about you worried about your fame and shit money somewhere i quit"  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Saihara was in laudry room, washing some clothes and making his daughter do some spelling 

"Okay spell-" hearing a knock on the door, Saihara put the basket down "Papa whos there?" Siernna ask "Its probably Kaito or Tsumugi" he heads to the door, opening it and see Ouma there "Kokichi" a suripise visit or ???

Siernna heard his name "Papa" he see her there "PAPA!!" Running up and hug him with her tears in her "Papa i miss you!"  
"I quit my singing career" he said, making Saihara lean down "Wha...What"  
"Papa quit, no more tours?" Siernna look at him, he nods  
"No more tours, no more paprazzi stalking me just me"  
She hugs hims tighter, petting her blue-black hair since she does have Saihara hair color.

Saihara kiss him on the lips and pull away "Kokichi.....Its good to have you back home" he smiles at him, Ouma lean in and kiss him on the lips "I miss you two! How about we go to the park!" 

"YAY!" Siernna cheered "But we need to move away from here papa so bad people dont stalk us"  
"You're completely right" Kokichi shut the door behind him, holds his child and give her kisses on the cheek, she gives him some kisses on the cheek as well.

Maybe 

Living a normal life wont be so....Different.

Maybe?


End file.
